


Science Fair

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [19]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about getting a science fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Fair

"Just give me a second," mumbles Koschei, his mouth full of nails. Theta's been bouncing around all morning, and he just needs to put this one last piece together and he'll be done.

"That's what I've been trying to do," says Theta, and presses something into Koschei's hand.

Koschei looks back at him for a moment, and then the world leaps, judders, and falls back into alignment. Theta seems to have moved more than he should have, and Koschei's internal clock feels as if it's gone wrong.

"What did you do?" asks Koschei, carefully setting Theta's device to one side. It seems to be broken now, anyway.

"Gave you a second. Three, actually. It's one use only, unfortunately, but I can make more. I think I'll even be able to extend the jump to a full minute."

"That's amazing," says Koschei, but he's smirking rather than smiling. "But I think you actually took a few seconds away."

"What? Give me that." Theta snatches the expired device away. "Oh, the wiring's completely reversed. This is ridiculous." He strides away, already tinkering, leaving Koschei to continue building his own project in peace.

The science fair only comes once a decade, and one of them will finally beat Ushas if they can stop bothering each other long enough to actually finish something.


End file.
